kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bluerfn
Nelo says Hello Nelo: nice to meet you..I mean, here. Nelo: if you're planning on becoming an admin, please delete page Kingdom Hearts 3. Also, if you have the time, "face lift" the infos, most of them are not written by neutral point of view, I'll be helping too of course. :Not yet, maybe. I'm not that much of a KH know-it-all, and would need your help as well (thanks for the offer). For now we may have to contact the Wikia staff for deletions. I know User:Sannse might be able to help us. Blue。 15:16, 18 December 2007 (UTC) BH says hello too Hey it me, talking here. Man that's freaky. Anyway, I like your corner picture thing a lot better than that crap that's obviously been copied and pasted from Chain of Memories. --BlueHighwind 20:29, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Yeah? Thanks! I wanted to upload it, but somehow there's a restriction on changing that picture. Got to be an admin or something to do that. Blue。 20:32, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::Did you notice that the Lincense Bar is clipping into the articles? We really need to take care of that. Not to mention that it takes me a good thirty seconds to get anywhere here. Man this place is mess. We got a lot of work to do. --BlueHighwind 20:37, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::That doesn't happen to me because I'm using Firefox. I've abandoned IE ever since it corrupted my last PC. And yes, this place needs work. Got to get rid of the fairuse image policy too. It sucks. Blue。 20:44, 19 December 2007 (UTC) I know I know we don't need battles on every wiki, but we do need more people here, us handful of people can't do it alone Y'know. Cloudofdarkness I'm doing things that will attract other people, granted, its not the only way, but if the FF wiki had nothing interactive, would you of liked to join. Its users that count.Cloudofdarkness I'm just trying to find new people to help. I have also started a forum here to make sugestions on how to improve this wiki.Cloudofdarkness Cool, you finally see what I'm trying to do, quicken the clean-up here. I've also brought speech bubbles to this wiki. Cloudofdarkness Different topics, different management, different users, different views and input, etc., etc. The only thing that's more or less the same is that they include the word "wiki". And now for something else. Please, in the name of all the is sweet and holy in this world, keep a discussion in the place where it starts. Having to go back and forth between pages just to be able to follow one discussion is insanely annoying. Thank you. --Hecko X 23:16, 20 December 2007 (UTC) You said "but all wikis are the same". This is a generalising statement. In regards to this, I respond with "Different topics, different management, different users, different views and input, etc., etc.", meaning that it applies to all wiki, not just this one. So unless you know ALL the users who edit in ALL the different wikis, I suggest you stop with the sarcasm, as it only makes you look stupid. --Hecko X 18:11, 21 December 2007 (UTC) And the best way to do that is by not making it look like something else, i.e. the FFWiki. The last thing we should do is add even more stuff to keep an eye on before we have a basic idea of what we already have, how to improve it, and actually finish improving it (or at least get past halfway there). --Hecko X 18:56, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Bye ^_^ --Hecko X 19:26, 22 December 2007 (UTC) talk bubbles Hey. Finally decided to come to this and see if I can do anything. The talk bubbles, are those free game on any wiki? I though they were merely confined to the FF wiki hence I never bothered to make one for anything else? I didn't think it wouldn't be very honorable to use Tactics Angel's brainchild without his permission... or should I just ask TA himself? :I never bothered to use it here as well, even though I already copied its coding. I don't know if TA would mind, you should ask him. Blue。 02:51, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Images Needed I'm replaying KH:COM right now on an emulator, do you need me to rip any specific images (eg: Characters, cards, locations...)? -Azul 04:30, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :That sounds good. We really have little on COM Images. Images of cards would be great for a start. As for character sprites, I think the Internet has it. Blue。 04:33, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Question:People have already been admined? -Azul 04:35, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Not yet. The Wikia staff responsible has not been notified. Blue。 04:37, 30 December 2007 (UTC) What is this? -Azul 04:39, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :A candidate for a News page similar to FFWiki's and other Wiki that have Recent News pages. Blue。 04:44, 30 December 2007 (UTC) I know but Cloudofdarkness said that there is six new admins, you said no one is an admin yet. Is this information false, should it be removed? -Azul 04:46, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :It should be edited so that there is truth in it. Blue。 04:47, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Nobody said it should be deleted. It should be edited. If it's going to be a "newspaper", as you call it, it should tell the reader what really happened, shouldn't it? Blue。 04:51, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Nothing you've made has been deleted yet... --Hecko X 16:07, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks :) I really thank you Blue. I promise to give this site 100% even if that means taking a break from the FFWiki -Azul 00:13, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Congratulations. BTW, I have Firefox, and I keep tabs to all three wikis that I'm involved in now. Felt busy all of the sudden, :P. Blue。 00:17, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Congratulations, we'll make a great wiki from this yet. Blue。 00:22, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :@Blue: Then imagine how I feel, having to keep tabs on 5 different wikis :P On a sidenote, I have a favor to ask. Would you mind if I practiced my Japanese "skills" with you, every now and again? Nothing big, like minor 5 minute conversations and maybe a grammar question or two? You see, I have a major exam in May/June and various written tests every Monday until then, and it would really suck if I ended up failing after a year of school :P --Hecko X 00:27, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::Wow, a practice partner.... I'm flattered you'd want to practice with me. It's been a very long time since I last opened my own Japanese books and my grasp might have gone a bit rusty. But, if it could help you and me, why not? Blue。 00:32, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Dooming of teh articlez I see you've VFD'd some of the KH articles ar the FFWiki. I've just thought of this: how are we supposed to know which are the articles we're transferring and which are the ones we're sending to the icy downs of baleetion? Faethin 04:10, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Only the game article stays. Only the game article stays. Only the game article stays. *Giddy giddy* Blue。 04:12, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Kinda foreshadow the fate of the article, yeh? Anyway, I would think we should just redirect all the KH game articles in FFWiki to the main title Kingdom Hearts. Blue。 04:17, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Protection of Main Page See Common mistakes made by new admins. Wait, I'll just put this up to all your pages. Blue。 05:30, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Uploading :Sorry, but the wikia technical issues are beyond my control. Best wait until the problem subsides or something. Blue。 12:23, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :And I've created a category special of the Heartless Cards Images. Blue。 12:53, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Category:Character Card Images. --Hecko X 15:15, 31 December 2007 (UTC) err... Let's type it in the character pages first? Blue。 13:49, 1 January 2008 (UTC) I've never meant to say this but.... If you notice, I never used TA's talk text here. Simply because I don't feel it just to use it outside the FFWiki. As with fan works, usage of this special template should be mentioned to the ones whose credit is due. Ask TA first if he doesn't mind you all using it here. We'll create a policy based on his response. Blue。 03:49, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :(EDIT CONFLICT) For what it's worth, while he takes all the credit (and is always credited), many of the features where not created by him. While he did create the original coding, the custom multi-coloring, font coloring, and image that stays in place ideas were mine and were customized by me (the latter has not been implemented in other templates than my own), AK came up with the "quote" idea next to the name and customized that himself, StijnX made the font customizable and created the TalkTextTest2 template to make it available to everyone, etc., etc., etc. Point being, it has evolved so much from what it used to be, that you honestly can't say that it's solely his piece of work, and refering to it as "TA's template" (I've seen many of you do it) is incorrect on various levels. This is Tactics' template, this is not. Just thought I should mention it. --Hecko X 04:13, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Another reason why I didn't use the talk text is because it makes a page loading time longer and makes the talk page size itself unnecessarily bigger. In places where I have to rely on shitty wireless connections the page stops loading when it comes to loading an image. This is troublesome especially when I want to make a quick response. Sure, once an image is loaded all the corresponding talk bubbles load too, but the time taken I could use to go make me some noodles. So, I'm not using it here. At the Square Wiki, I outlawed it, so there. Blue。 18:19, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Slogan Contest That sounds great. Start it up, then! Runs off to class! I'm late! Blue。 03:58, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Categorising Category:Images (includes all image-related categories). If you want ALL the categories on the KHWiki, go here. --Hecko X 02:28, 3 January 2008 (UTC) article count Maybe since redirects do not count as an article. The count only for mainspace ones. Blue。 18:30, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Image request template We already have one. Feel free to change the design though. And if you're bored, the clean up template could use a remake too. --Hecko X 22:28, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :I see. Let me do this. And I think I'm going to delete the various useless image templates under Category: Image Templates. I'll just have to figure out which ones to keep though. Blue。 22:31, 5 January 2008 (UTC) CG-fied? is 240px a cg-fied image or the Disney Cartoon image? if yes, I'll overwrite the current one and delete the lesser one.--Nelo :Better, and as long as it represents the one in the game. Blue。 04:54, 6 January 2008 (UTC) FFWiki Problems This is 8bit BM from the FF Wiki, we've been having problems with a vandal tonight, his user name is End Game. There doesn't seem to be any admins around, he's even gone and put a taunting message on CSM's talk page. Please come over and help ASAP. -8bit Click this after you read the message Since I've planned to cover Sora's passive ability in the article as well, I can't use Hecko's name idea ^^U; so....any pagename( I suck at naming) suggestions?--Nelo : Simply Sora/Abilities is sufficient. Or Might I suggest creating three subpages: one for Sora's abilities in KH1, KHCoM and KHII, with the names Sora/KH (:CoM/II) Abilities if the list might become bigger? Blue。 10:51, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Go Here Go Here what do you think? -Azul 06:56, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :I've placed a notice in the talk template. Hopefully people read between the lines. Blue。 07:14, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ^^U Not questioning your authority or anything, but are you sure this new category will work? you what happened about my attempts the last time.--N/A :I know But I had to do this. I don't know what images are missing, because I'd like to add more images, but I just can't figure out which ones to upload. Just don't wanna waste time ripping, shopping and uploading just to have it deleted. In other words, playing it safe. But give me a holler if a problem shows up. Blue。 10:30, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Now it's easier for me to know which ones to upload. Anyway, we should limit this to character images until Hecko responds to my query. Blue。 10:44, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Just asking, will NOT be used unless you guys approve See the Experimental Templates in the Sandbox--N/A :I like the one above. Just need to fix it to the exact quote, change some coloring and it's approved. Title it to Template:Dewikify. Blue。 04:17, 13 January 2008 (UTC) See the Experimental Templates (the banned template, still working on it, though) in the Sandbox--N/A :A longer speech, very insane red coloring, a reason parameter and some tweaking in words. Something like this, "You have been permanently banned from editing the Kingdom Hearts Wiki because of (insert reason)." Blue。 12:06, 14 January 2008 (UTC) retracting the last line, I really, really need help in the template I not good at writing "block" texts, feel free to edit the template in the sandbox.-- N/A :Don't mind if I do. Blue。 12:08, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Hey Blue! Thanks, I'm feeling better but I can't really talk so I've been mute for the past couple of days. The site is in Spanish but there is another KHwiki-type site in spanish. -Azul 21:29, 13 January 2008 (UTC) main page I don't know if it was you or hecko but the one who redesigned the main page did a really good job ^^ congratulations! or well done? Pablo618 04:34, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :According to the history, apparently my name crops out a lot, so..yeah, its me. Thank you ;) Blue。 05:17, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Hey I'm sotry I didn't understand. Do you want me to join this wiki and put the FFwiki aside? - Henryacores :So am I. What's this question about? Blue。 21:14, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::It's about whatever you asked me on this wiki. - User:Henryacores :::If you refering to "Could you not bring over issues in the FFWiki here?", then it's qite simple. Don't bring over issues from the FFWiki to the KHWiki. It's like Vegas, whatever happens on the FFWiki, stays at the FFWiki. If you wish to speak privatly, use the wikia e-mail function instead of moving the conversation to another wikia. --Hecko X 11:24, 16 January 2008 (UTC) The matches regarding on the bosses fought I see that Sephiroth's enemy page is merged with Platinum Match while Ice Titan's enemy page diverges from Gold Match; so should Gold Match and Ice Titan have their own page or should we do the way Sephiroth's enemy page is done?--N/A :Set it like Sephiroth's enemy page. Blue。 07:19, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Wikibreak Yeah, as seen from the big red blinking font on top of my user page, I'm withdrawing from all wiki businesses for an unforeseeable future. My project paper needs all the love it must get so that I could survive MY final battle. You might not see me for the first quarter of the year, but I'll pop-in some time or other. Any template business, go ask Hecko. Any coding business, go ask Hecko. Any policy business, go ask Hecko. Any wiki business, go ask Hecko. I've set up the basic policy for this wiki to work as a wiki would. We are a fansite wiki, meaning no Wikipedia nonsense. No references, no needless templates, no nonsense. I'd like the Wiki to look just like I left it, or even better. So I leave it to you guys to make the Wiki featured and stuff, right? That's my speech done, then. See you guys in four months. -- Lots of Hope and Prayer, Blue。 09:32, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :I wanted to wish you good luck, but most people getting good lucks by me always get their worst, so I guess things I can say is we'll try our best for the KHwiki. ^^--[N/A Seeing your upload summary.... I'm really, really sorry, Sorry.--N/A :Forgiven *sigh* Gone back to my wikibreak now. Blue。 09:17, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Ability Template Should the Form articles have the Ability table like KHII's Abilities page?--N/A :I believe it should. For readability sake. Blue。 05:07, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Another request, could you take a look at the ability table's colour scheme in Limit Form?, it doesn't "sync" too well and it looks too sugary sweet.--N/A :It's best to use lighter colors for dark font tables, and avoid colors that are too strong ^_^ Blue。 06:01, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Job-list on the main page... I find it would be much amusing if we use the job-list "term" in the Twilight Town--N/A :I was looking for that term. Go ahead and change it. Blue。 01:32, 9 February 2008 (UTC) What do you make of this? Block Log: Hexedmagica: blocked User: Hexedmagica with an expiry time of 3 days (account creation disabled, autoblock disabled): because everybody thinks i'm flameskewer.) ? -Azul 07:16, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :I'll just let it slip. If if it is hexed's decision, that we can't stop him. Blue。 07:20, 10 February 2008 (UTC) He erased his userpage at the FFWiki -Azul 07:21, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :If he quits, then the Flameskewer has already won. I sure hope it isn't him and he's not gonna quit us. Blue。 07:27, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::Don't worry. The Hexed thanx yeah i get it some guys are young...it's all good...just have no idea why everyone was all in a rage...i messed up i know by not categorizing...so i started to...and then they said my images were not good because they were too big and high res...weird...last time i checked...high res images just look better...anyways...maybe i'll come back...i'll just surf other wikis for now... Artwork0 00:36, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Dear Bluerfn I just wanted yo tell you that you are one of my favorite users, the idea came to my mind recently well that all ^^ Pablo618 20:56, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Ah, how times flies....March already! Anyway, thanks for telling me this. This might sound cliche and all, but I really appreciate this gesture. Thank you \^_^ Blue。 23:36, 7 March 2008 (UTC) I Don't Understand It What do you have against me talking to other people? I am trying to solve a personal problem, here. Are you saying that I shouldn't seek help? SoraRoxas1 00:56, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Blue doesn't have a problem with it. He would just like it better if people started editing more. Dont' worry he's not singling you out, he also sent messages to the other editors. The KHWiki could use alot of constuctive contributions these days and, we all as a community, could help out the wiki by contributing -Azul 01:13, 10 March 2008 (UTC) So your saying that I can talk, but I need to do more editing than talking? SoraRoxas1 21:43, 10 March 2008 (UTC) I've considered your message The thing is usually whatever I add ends up deleted the next day. I check my facts and sources every time and they still end up deleted. Wanna tell me why that is? Roxas5000 02:13, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :Perhaps you can consult the Manual of Style?--N/A Admin Hi there. I would love to be an admin, as i know a hell of a lot about the series (admittedly, i would have to teach myself about how to use the Wiki functions more effectivly, but that shuldn't be much trouble). I have the official guide for for the PS2 games, and i have cutscenes of CoM on my YouTube page. Please consider me a worthy applicant. Jammi568 09:01, 14 March 2008 (UTC) FFwiki Dude...Why did you block me!? Undo that so I can continue my wlakthrough. You just fucked up three paragraphs!!!>< -Henryacores ::My IP is blocked somehow! Those three paragraphs :'(. I'm not Ilzude Tingel. Goddamnit! Unblock him so I can continue my sweet walkthrough! >< - Henry XienZo Boxart Cat. Is an image category titled "Boxart Images" or "Packaging Images" to be make?--N/A :I was thinking of revising our categoriziation. So a new Category:Boxart will suffice. [^_[talk:Bluerfn|^/]] 10:28, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Bikke the Pirate He's so major. Advice Hey Bluerfn, I was wondering if you had any advice for the Roxas article. I've been working on it, and I'd like to make it better. What do you think it needs to be featured article material? Thanks. --Zephyrus11 00:24, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Here too? Bosses Uhhh Is Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix ever going to comem out? WhiteClaw790 14:00, 16 October 2008 (UTC) well any idaeas on how 2 beat the hades orthodox cup? New Mods Alright, Bluer. Looks like Guardian Soul, Troisnyxetienne, and Ultima the High Seraph are going to be our three new mods. Thanks for your help. BebopKate 01:20, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Sorry for the wait. They now have rollback :) BLUER一番 09:07, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Request All right. All you need to do is ensure that you don't log in with the old account. BLUER一番 23:32, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Sure thing. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 14:41, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Heartless template discussion Affiliation First off, I'd like to say that I posted this on the other two members' talk pages, because I wasn't sure if any were inactive...so if this seems like a repeat, or a little much, I apologize. ^_^ Hello Bluerfn, I'm Tokugawa_Ronin, a member of the Public Relations Team and partial Moderator over at The Kingdom Key, the official KH site on the Gamespy network. Our site is a few years old, but has recently been totally revamped by our new webmasters, in both the mainsite, and the forum boards as well. Now, we are seeking out affiliates, in the hopes that both our site, and those we affiliate with might benefit from linking with each other. We've come across your site from recommendations by a few members, as well as numerous online searches. I couldn't find any requirements for affiliation, other than posting this on your talk page. Please let us know either way! Here are links to both the mainsite and the forums: http://kingdomhearts.rpgplanet.gamespy.com/ http://kingdomhearts.rpgplanet.gamespy.com/forums And you can contact either myself at (twilight_strife@yahoo.com) or the official TKK email account at (thekingdomkey@hotmail.com) Thank you so much for your time and consideration. 15:29, 12 June 2009 (UTC)Tokugawa_Ronin :As you can see, affiliation is when we link back to each other. Now one of our active members have gone all excited and quickly added linkage to your site, so I do appreciate that our wiki linkage will be added to your links/affiliates page as soon as possible ^^. BLUER一番 15:51, 12 June 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage Hey Bluerfn, I saw you reverted my edits to MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage. The reason I edited them was to improve the wiki's search engine rank in Google by using popular keywords being use in Google. Having those keywords in the pagetitle will make the Kingdom Hearts Wiki be #1 or close to it when searching Kingdom Hearts-related terms in Google. So it would be nice if the pagetitles had those keywords in them, but if not, then thats alright too, but you'll be losing out on traffic and potential active contributors.--Richardtalk 00:27, 16 June 2009 (UTC) OMG Great! New Staff Featured Users Hello, Blue, I'm DTN. You may not remember me, but I'm one of the new Mods from a few weeks ago. Anyway, there is a rather important message that I need to send to you, but I'd rather not put it on your talk page, as it may concern some specific Users. Do you have an email I can send the message to, or is it possible that we could arrange a Query on the IRC Channel? Please and thank you, --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 21:17, September 12, 2009 (UTC) New Entry?